


Once, and Always

by janusrome



Series: die Unstimmigkeit [12]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Old Friends
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janusrome/pseuds/janusrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>五十年後。他從來都不認為自己是一個會照顧別人的人，然而，如今的他，在旁人眼裡卻是一名照護者。<br/>（字數：約5,000）</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once, and Always

他從來都不認為自己是一個會照顧別人的人。

他懂得如何照顧自己，懂得如何觀察別人、操控別人、領導別人，也懂得如何摧毀敵人，但他不認為自己懂得如何照顧別人。

然而，如今的他，竟被旁人視為一名照護者，這讓他非常不習慣——更何況，那個被他「照顧」的人，正是一般人眼中最會照顧別人的人。

天還沒亮，但他已經醒了——不只是他，他身旁的人也醒了。

他感覺到毯子底下另一副軀體移動了些許。他下意識靠了過去。雖然時序正值嚴冬，但房間裡的電暖爐盡責地維持室內的溫度，更不用說他身邊還有另外一個熱源。

在他這輩子的絕大多數時間裡，他都是獨睡的，因此他對自己竟然這麼快就習慣睡在另一個人身邊的事實感到詫異。不過，實際上，他 _不應該_ 睡在這張床上、不應該和另一個人擠在一起。 _他的_ 床就擺在旁邊，一張可以折疊成單人沙發的陪伴床椅。儘管那張床椅躺起來也很舒服，但是他…… **他們** 偏好偎在對方的身邊。

雖然溫暖的被窩非常具有吸引力，但Erik依舊推開毛毯，在床上緩緩坐了起來。

起床早已不再是睜開眼、坐起身、直接跳下床這麼簡單又快速的一件事了。一方面，他們的年紀都大了，身體已經無法負荷做出那種強度和速度的動作；另一方面，這正是Erik之所以決定 _暫時_ 和Charles同住的（其中一個）原因。

大約在五個月之前，Erik和Charles發生了兩人相識將近五十年來最異常的一次衝突——所謂的異常，不是因為有人大吼大叫、也不是因為有人勃然大怒接著拂袖而去，而是因為他和Charles第一次為了理念差異之外的事發生衝突。更甚者，那還是Erik第一次看到Charles如此「不講理」。

若不是Kitty _一時不察_ 對Erik提起Charles打算聘請看護的計畫，Erik根本不會知道現在的Charles需要旁人的協助才有辦法處理一些原本他可以自行處理的事情了。然而，當Erik質問Charles為什麼不告訴他的時候，Charles只是平淡地說：「Erik，你也沒有告訴我關於你自己的全部事情，可不是嗎？」

「但是你 _知道_ 。」

「只要你沒說出口的，我都會當作不知道。」Charles面不改色回道。

「你應該告訴我的。」

「為什麼？」Charles問。很難得的，他看起來似乎有點煩躁。

Erik一時之間不知道該如何回答。

縱使經過了五十年，罪惡感依舊沒有消滅殆盡。並不是說他無時無刻都在惦念那個不幸的意外，而是在他的心底，他一直認為自己必須為此做出具有實質意義的補償。

Erik望著Charles，看到他和他一樣，都已經是滿臉皺紋的老人了。考量到他們都已不再是各自陣營的實際領袖——而比較像是精神領袖——Erik思考片刻之後便下定了決心。

「Charles，如果你需要有人協助你翻身、抱你下床，我可以幫忙。你不需要另外請看護。」Erik提議。近兩、三年之間，沒有發生什麼他必須插手干涉的大事，更何況這就只是換個住所，他依然在地球的表面，真要是出了什麼事，他的追隨者還是可以輕易聯絡上他。

「為什麼？」Charles又問。像是跳針的唱片。

「這是我該做的。」

Charles凝視著Erik片刻，斷然說道：「如果那就是你的理由，Erik，不必麻煩了。」

Erik詫異地瞪著Charles。

那不是他預期得到的反應。他以為Charles應該會高興才對。畢竟，每次Erik來訪的時候，Charles總露出很高興看到他的神情，所以他實在不知道為什麼Charles會板著臉拒絕他。

Charles嘆了口氣，搖頭說道：「Erik，我不需要你基於那個蠢理由決定照顧我。」說完，他擺出不想繼續這個話題的強硬姿態。

Erik不懂Charles不高興的原因是什麼，而他們也沒有再討論下去。即便如此，Erik依然不打算改變他已經做出的決定——他從來就不是一個遭到旁人反對就輕易改變自己心意的人。

接下來的兩個月，事情進行得超乎預期的快速以及順利——Erik不禁懷疑，這是否為Charles那些年長的學生們暗中策劃造成的，比方說Kitty並非隨口提及關於看護的事，而是他們想要試探Erik對這個消息會做出什麼反應。然而，Erik一點也不在乎其他人會怎麼想，他在乎的只有Charles需要旁人照顧的事實，以及Charles對於Erik的決定會有什麼反應。

Charles沒有明言反對，但他也沒有露出事情如他所願時那種滿意的神色，他就只是有點消極地接受了Erik的決定。

Erik和Charles沒有搬到一個遺世獨立的所在，相反的，他們依然住在Charles的學校裡。

Charles住在這裡的時間超過半個世紀，絕大多數他認識的人也在這裡，再加上這是他最熟悉的環境，以及他在這裡可以得到最好的醫療照護，綜合上述原因，他們沒有理由搬到一個人生地不熟的地方。

同樣的，對Erik而言，這裡或許也是全世界他唯一會想常住的地方。他們在這裡留下太多難以割捨的回憶了。

然而，他們還是稍微搬了家——Charles從那棟大宅搬了出來，和Erik一起住進位於校園一個偏遠角落的一棟小屋裡。

貼心如Charles的學生們，翻修房屋的時候當然將室內改建成無障礙空間，同時也把Charles多年來慣用的傢具——只要合適的——都搬了過去。Erik是個身無長物的人，他所做的只是將寥寥無幾的個人物品帶了過來，兩人就算搬家完成了。

唯一比較費事的，應該是Charles必須予以多數人「心靈暗示」，讓他們以為Erik只是某個他在西洋棋俱樂部認識多年的 _老朋友_ ，而不是被數個國家通緝的「恐怖分子」Magneto。

在安排搬家事宜的期間，Jean曾私下問過Erik，他是否 _真的_ 有辦法照顧Charles——原因大概是她擔心年紀也不小的Erik，那身筋骨無法負擔協助Charles翻身、坐立、甚至下床的動作。然而，Erik不認為那會是問題，一來他學過一些基本的照護技巧，再者他還可以藉助他的「能力」。

等一切打點妥當之後，Charles和Erik住進了那棟小屋。

Erik坐在床沿，稍微伸展了一下四肢，下床，站穩，伸手幫忙已經用手肘撐起上半身的Charles坐起身。

事實上，Charles的身體還算硬朗，只不過他的臂力早已不若當年。必要的時候，Charles依然可以自行起床、坐上輪椅，但他那看似吃力的動作令Erik覺得難以忍受。

協助Charles坐上輪椅之後，他們一起來到浴室。

他們早已不會因為看到對方的身體而覺得難為情或是不自在了，不過他們之間也沒有不必要的多餘交談，而是安靜地履行各自的晨間例行公事。

一如往常，Erik先梳洗完畢，然後離開浴室，來到廚房準備早餐。

住進這裡之後，足足過了兩個月，Erik才真正 _感覺到_ 他們兩人住在一起的事實，他也終於把自己從度假般的短暫停留模式切換成為「居住」的模式。

直到那時，Erik才恍然大悟，當時Charles一聽到他說的那句話便不高興地拒絕他的原因了。

在過去的數十年裡，Charles和Erik各自依循著不同的生活步調過著幾乎沒有交集的日子，而他們也在南轅北轍的生活方式之間找到一種兩人都有辦法繼續維繫情感的相處模式；但如今，Erik放棄了他原有的生活模式，選擇遷就於Charles的既有生活形態——這個調適的過程 _絕對不是_ 一件容易的事。

更何況，Charles和他雖然相識長達半個世紀，但他們從來都沒有長時間共用同一個生活空間的經驗。

在Erik準備早餐的期間，Charles則會在完成梳洗之後前往門邊取回當日的早報，接著他會來到廚房幫忙擺餐桌。他們經常一面吃早餐一面瀏覽新聞版面，有一搭沒一搭做出意見通常相左的評論——不是為了激怒對方、也沒有說服或是駁倒對方的意圖，這就只是他們之間一貫的溝通方式罷了。

餐後，Charles負責收拾餐桌，然後兩人會一起來到起居室，打開電視，稍微看一下全球聯播的新聞網，再看一下地方的電視臺，然後轉到知性頻道。大概半個小時到一個小時之後，他們會一起回到臥室，進行一項每天的例行公事：Erik會把Charles的衣褲剝光，仔細檢查他的皮膚——這得追溯到數十年之前，Hank數度叮嚀（最有機會把Charles的衣服脫掉的）Erik要特別留意有無壓瘡的跡象，而Erik也一直嚴謹遵行。

Erik從來都不覺得這是一件麻煩事，相反的，其實這還滿有趣的——老是為別人擔心的Charles，碰上別人為他擔心的時候，看起來總是不太自在。

當他們還年輕的時候，Charles經常會說些打趣的話讓氣氛變得輕鬆一點，或乾脆做出某些行為讓正經如檢查皮膚演變成帶有性暗示的挑逗；然而，現在的Charles只會帶著一點焦慮，安靜地讓Erik仔細檢查他的髖部、臀部、膝蓋和腳跟。

不同於Erik在年少時遭到來自陌生人的傷害，傷害Charles的卻是他至親的家人——Erik認為這可能是Charles在多年之後依然對旁人的關懷抱持著閃躲態度的肇因。Charles懂得怎麼付出關懷給予他人，但他卻總是小心地掌控自己與旁人之間的距離，不輕易敞開心胸完全接納關心他的人。

有些時候，Erik認為Charles未解的問題可能比他的更多，只不過Charles比較擅長隱藏。不過，Erik也察覺到，經過了將近三個月的「同居生活」之後，Charles逐漸鬆懈了下來，彷彿他自己也留意到這個問題，並且有意識地做出一些改變。

這是Erik樂於見到的變化。

檢查完下半身的皮膚之後，他幫忙Charles穿回短褲，接著協助他伸展下肢，以防關節僵硬。

這是日復一日、一成不變且看不到終點的例行公事。

假如只是心懷愧疚想要補償對方，這種心態固然可以讓一個人憑著意志力堅持下去，但這無疑是一種折磨。沒人能夠保證耐心和感情哪一天會突然用罄——Erik逐漸瞭解到，這或許是Charles拒絕他的提議時抱持的另外一個隱憂。

也就是說，Charles終究擔心自己留不住Erik、擔心Erik決定留下的原因只有內疚，而他們多年來保有的情感終會被繁瑣的日常雜務耗盡。

到頭來，Charles對於 _自己_ 的信心遠遠不及他對 _自己的理念_ 的信心。這有點矛盾，但事實就是如此——至少Erik看到的就是這樣。絕大多數的人都被那個傢伙沉穩睿智的外表，以及看似親切和藹實則透出沾沾自喜的微笑給蒙蔽了。

或許Erik做出這個決定確實是受到歉疚感的驅使，但隨著平靜的日子一點一滴流逝，Erik發現他完全不會排斥這種生活方式，和Charles一起用餐、一起散步、一起下棋、一起坐在起居室裡聽著音樂各自讀著手裡的書、一起在午後依偎著打盹、一起去鎮上的超市一次買足半個月的日常用品。

儘管多年來Charles在Erik的面前算得上相當坦然，但Erik依舊透過諸多生活瑣事，發現了一個他從來沒見過的Charles——沒有什麼值得一提的大事，就只是Charles的一些小動作和小習慣、Charles對於特定食物的偏好，以及Charles會把書架上的書籍排列得很整齊但會隨手亂放一些小東西。

有些時候，這還真有點惱人，看到自己有系統地分類收納妥當的東西被Charles隨意擺在莫名其妙的地方；更惱人的則是，那個傢伙經常仗恃自己過目不忘的絕佳記憶告訴Erik他找不到的東西到底放在哪裡，而那些Erik找不到的東西 _通常都是因為Charles沒有擺回原位_ 。

也許，唯有真心想要和另外一個人一起生活、享受與對方共處一室的時光，才不會去計較那些零星不斷的小摩擦、或是旁人可能會視為負擔的居家照護工作——因為和對方相處得到的滿足凌駕於所有的不愉快。

等到這一節的伸展運動結束之後，Charles轉過頭望向窗戶。連續下了七、八天的雪停了，天氣終於放晴。「散步？」他簡短問道。

Erik應了一聲，起身走向衣櫥。  
  
如同房子裡絕大多數的物品都是Charles的，衣櫥裡面也不例外。在他們共用的衣櫥裡，Erik的衣物少得可憐——不是說他沒有衣服可穿，而是屬於Charles的衣服實在多得太誇張，說真的，一個人需要這麼多套西裝嗎？——不過，近日Erik的衣物有逐漸增加的趨勢，他猜想原因可能是Charles發現到他們的衣服數量相去懸殊，由於Charles不可能丟掉自己的衣服，所以他透過幫Erik買衣服來拉近兩人衣裝的比例。

他們各自換上保暖的外出服，Erik再次協助Charles回到輪椅上，然後Charles逕自來到鞋櫃前挑選皮鞋。Erik不禁想起有次他們打趣說，Charles的鞋子總是可以穿很久，畢竟他的鞋子不會因為走路而磨損。

是啊，他們已經到了可以開 _這種_ 玩笑的階段了——但回首望去，那可是一條漫長且顛簸的道路。

Erik靜靜望著Charles。

對於性愛的渴望幾乎淡去之後，渴望另一個人的陪伴反倒更為強烈。睜開眼就可以看見對方的身影、伸出手就可以摸到對方的身體。

氣味、體溫、親密感。

最終，這是他擁有的；同時，這也是現在的他最渴望擁有的。

他們一前一後離開臥室，穿過起居室來到狹長的門廳。牆角放著一輛電動車。Erik忘記到底是哪個多事的年輕人擔心他陪著乘坐電動輪椅的教授散步太過辛苦，因此弄了一輛電動車給他代步——想當然爾，Erik對這種東西嗤之以鼻。

Erik從牆壁上的掛鉤分別拿取兩人的大衣。在他披上大衣的同時，他發動能力讓Charles暫時飄浮在輪椅的上方，等到他整平大衣的下襬再讓他坐回去。Erik戴上手套，取下掛鉤上的黑色呢帽往頭上一放。當他把黑色毛線帽遞給Charles的時候，他發現Charles低著頭正在戴手套。Erik沒有多想，直接伸出手替Charles戴上毛線帽。

Charles抬起頭，看著他，笑了。

那是一個時間靜止猶如永恆的片刻。

曾經，他的微笑令他心動；今日，他的微笑依舊令他心動。

一直以來都是如此。

Erik推開屋門，冷冽的空氣扎得他的臉頰微微刺痛。

他們一起來到門廊，他轉過頭看了他一眼，他們相視而笑，一起走進冬日的陽光之下。

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 我想，這應該是die Unstimmigkeit的最後結局了。對我而言，這個系列最大的缺憾大概是我一直不知道該如何處理教授，所以沒有把他的過去交代清楚。
> 
> 最初的設定是fluff fic，「兩位爺爺的日常短篇」，但不知為何我竟然一邊寫一邊掉眼淚，修稿的時候剛好聽到Trapt的"Black Rose"然後眼淚就潰堤了。
> 
> 平心而論，我喜歡爺爺們（遠）勝於初戀組，只可惜我一直抓不到寫他們的故事的手感。（2012.10.）


End file.
